vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy
Summary Poison Ivy is an enemy of Batman. She is depicted as one of the world's most prominent eco-terrorists. She is obsessed with plants, botany, and environmentalism. She uses toxins from plants and her own bloodstream for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting the natural environment. Fellow villain Harley Quinn is her recurring partner-in-crime and possibly her only human friend. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A physically. High 8-C via plant control. Name: Pamela Lilian Isley Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Botanist, Toxicologist, Doctor, Batman's Rogues Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can make love potions), Regeneration (Low), Fragrance Manipulation, Summoning (Mutation of plant-life making them able to act as her minions), Mind Control via Pheromones, Limited Telepathy (Telepathically linked to plant-life. Can communicate over long distances by using her plants), Resistance to Poison 'Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level+ physically (Stronger than Catwoman). Large Building level via plant control (Can create trees that can break apart buildings), her toxins can bypass durability to an extent Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Should not be overwhelmingly slower than Katana) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class M via Plant Control Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class+ Durability: Likely Small Building level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with plants (Can reach plants from all around Gotham) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Mainly in botany, knowledgeable in Toxicology, Human Anatomy and Chemistry) Weaknesses: Requires sufficient CO2 and Sunlight to survive otherwise death (Though water can revive her). Feels the pain of her plants when harmed. Cannot control plant beings with consciousness, such as Harvest. Her plants are extremely susceptible to fire and bladed weapons. Feats: Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pheromones:' Ivy's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around her, although people with resistance to mind-control and strong will like Batman are usually capable of resisting. She was even once able to control Superman with the help of kryptonite, though considering he has resisted mind control from insanely more powerful beings, this is most likely an outlier. *'Toxins:' Often these toxins are secreted from her lips and administered in her preferred way, a poisonous kiss, usually after professing false love or affection for her victim. They come in a number of varieties, from mind-controlling drugs, high-level hallucinogens and Paralysis to instantly fatal toxins. These toxins are all around her body, to the point she can kill people just by touching them. They are even able to create hallucinations to her foes. *'Resistances:' Poison Ivy has a resistance to all matter of poison, Hallucinogenics, Bacterial disease and can overall not be affected by any sort of illness. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Midnight (My Hero Academia) Midnight's Profile (Ivy's plants were restricted and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Doctors Category:Crazy Characters Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Seduction Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Fragrance Users Category:Tier 9